Carnivorous Cube
Translucent arms, legs, and other parts of creatures are intermittently visible inside this quivering cube of slime. Carnivorous Cube (CR 3) XP 800 N Large ooze Init –5; Senses blindsight 60 ft.; Perception –5 DEFENSE AC 4, touch 4, flat-footed 4 (–5 Dex, –1 size) hp 50 (4d8+32) Fort +9, Ref –4, Will –4 Immune electricity, ooze traits OFFENSE Speed 15 ft. Melee slam +2 (1d6) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks engulf, paralysis STATISTICS Str 10, Dex 1, Con 26, Int —, Wis 1, Cha 1 Base At'''k +3; '''CMB +4; CMD 9 (can’t be tripped) SQ transparent ECOLOGY Environment any underground Organization solitary Treasure incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Engulf (Ex) Although it moves slowly, a carnivorous cube can simply engulf Large or smaller creatures in its path as a standard action. It cannot make a slam attack during a round in which it engulfs. The carnivorous cube merely has to move over the opponents, affecting as many as it can cover. Opponents can make attacks of opportunity against the cube, but if they do so they are not entitled to a saving throw. Those who do not attempt attacks of opportunity can attempt a DC 20 Reflex save to avoid being engulfed—on a success, they are pushed back or aside (opponent’s choice) as the cube moves forward. Engulfed creatures are subject to the cube’s mimic factory, are in danger of suffocating, and move at half speed. The save DC is Constitution-based. Mimic Factory (Ex) A carnivorous cube's ooze is not acidic like it's cousin the gelatinous cube, instead a target hit by a cube’s engulf attack has it's DNA copied into the mass of the cube itself. When a target that has been engulfed leaves the cube's body a portion of the ooze leaves with them. The portion that exits with the target becomes a Mimicker Ooze that begins play 5 ft. away from the space where the target left the cube. The Mimicker Ooze counts as having used it's Entwine ability on the target that just escaped the cube for the purposes of using it's Copy Pasta ability. Transparent (Ex) Due to its lack of coloration, a carnivorous cube is difficult to discern. A DC 15 Perception check is required to notice a motionless carnivorous cube. Any creature that fails to notice a carnivorous cube and walks into it is automatically engulfed. Background Identical to it's cousin the Gelatinous Cube in almost every way, the carnivorous cube is only distinguishable from a distance by the lack of materials floating in it's mass. Carnivorous cube's ooze is non-acidic and non-paralytic, unlike the gelatinous cube, instead it has changed from eating away at flesh to eating away at DNA. Creatures caught in it's mass find escape easy enough, however they rarely escape alone - one creature comes in, two go out. The cube is a factory for the mimicker ooze and uses the basic DNA of it's victims to create copies of it's victims who fight their prey for them. Dangerous creatures to come across, they are often encountered with an mimicker ooze or two left over from their previous victims. Category:Homebrew